


Always With You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Guilty Peter Hale, Injury, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Peter Hale, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Peter realizes he has disappointed and hurt too many people. He decides to take the last step and leave it all behind.





	Always With You

He messed everything up.

All his power hungry, crazy shit that he did, it just pushed everyone away from him.

He knew he had a problem. Of course he did.

At first, he blamed it on the fact that is sister was the alpha, that she was always the one people talked about.

He hated being second to her. What was so special about her?

Then, there was the fire. All his family died and he was left alone, rotting in a hospital bed, unable to do a single thing.

His mind was filled with hatred. Hatred for humans, hunters, other magical creatures.

He hated the entire world and he just wished it would end.

Everything was always someone else’s fault.

But he realized, the deaths, the pain, the hatred his own daughter and nephew felt towards him, it was all his fault.

His whole life, he’d been so jealous of his own sister, he let it twist him, craving power and nothing more. 

He didn’t care about who he hurt. 

He didn’t give a shit about how many people died in his wake. As long as he got the power he intended to claim for himself.

Well, that was until he hurt y/n.

_He had no idea Kate had kidnapped him, no idea the man he was in love with was in danger, until it was too late._

_After fighting the younger true alpha, pissed and wanting the power he thought was rightfully his, he heard it. _

_The screams and pleadings, coming from y/n._

_He followed the sounds, using his hearing to track down y/n, finding him in the desert, a small little shack keeping him trapped._

_Peter ripped the door off the little shack, running in and crushing the chains that tied the man to the wall._

_As soon as he was free, y/n ran out, wobbling, his legs not used to the weight of his body after sitting there for almost a week, the heat completely dehydrating him, only a few bottle of water and some snacks to keep him alive._

_He didn’t make it far, collapsing in the now cool air of the desert he was in, everything fading to black, the last thing he saw being Peter running towards him, what he thought were tears in the wolf’s eyes. _

_But that wasn’t possible. _

_No, he saw wrong._

_He came to a few hours later, laying in some hospital._

_He looked around, Peter sat in the chair, his head on y/n’s lap, his hands gripping y/n’s._

_Usually, y/n would’ve had the urge to comfort Peter, run his hands through his soft hair and make the wolf feel at peace._

_But now, he was terrified. Scared of dying. Scared of dying at the hands of the man he loved. The man he thought loved him. The man he was wrong about._

_“Help!”_

_He screamed as loud as he could, not knowing his voice was pretty much non-existent at the moment, his vocal chords damaged from all the yelling he did while he was trapped._

_He clutched his throat in pain as he cried, hoping someone, anyone, would come and save him from Peter._

_The werewolf woke up, hearing the little wheeze that came from y/n and attempted to calm him down._

_“Y/n! Y/n, calm down. You need to stay still. Don’t try to speak. They said you can’t talk or you’ll damage your vocal chords even more”._

_Y/n looked wildly around the room, shuffling and falling off the bed, slamming into the floor._

_Peter jumped up, walking around the bed as he reached out to pick y/n back up. But he just scooted away, sliding on the floor, until he was sat in the corner of the room, shaking with fear._

_“Y/n. I-it’s me. It’s Peter. You remember me, right?”_

_Peter wasn’t told y/n had memory loss. He couldn’t. The doctors didn’t mention any of that._

_“Come on. We-we’ve been dating for a year now. Peter. We live together. We met when you saw me in Derek’s loft. Remember?”_

_He took another step forward, but stopped when y/n yelled at him to stop, clutching his throat once again, willing the pain to go away._

_“Y/n. Baby, you’re safe”._

_Y/n shook his head, pointing to Peter and trying to speak._

_“You were with her. You did this”._

_Peter heard his hoarse words and realized what he had done by working with Kate._

_He’d put the one person he truly cared about, in danger. Y/n almost died, for what Peter had done. _

_“No. I-I never told her to do this. N-not to you”._

_Y/n shook his head, pointing his finger at the door._

_“Get out”._

_Peter’s heart broke at the sound of the cracked whisper, knowing he had done this to y/n._

_He had made him afraid, frightened and scared. He was supposed to protect him, but his obsession with power almost made him lose the one person that mattered to him._

_He walked out with his head hung in shame and hatred for himself, knowing he’d probably never be able to fix this._

He stalked around Beacon Hills for the next few weeks, knowing if he went anywhere near Derek, he’d most likely die. The rest of the pack would probably make him pay somehow.

Y/n had been cooped up in his house the entire time, healing, Derek by his side.

He loved Derek.

They’d been best friends for years, y/n having been at high school with him.

He tried to forget about Peter, but it was impossible to just forget about the man he loved more than anything, even if he did get him hurt.

It wasn’t until two weeks later, completely healed and fine, that he ventured out of the house.

Derek insisted on accompanying him, but y/n forced him to stay behind, treat Braeden or something.

He went to their spot, a tiny little river in the woods, hidden away from everywhere else.

Y/n and Peter discovered it when they were out for a walk and came back over and over.

He sat there, hoping he’d feel the peace he usually got out here.

But it just felt wrong without Peter there.

Sighing, he got on his feet and decided he’d go for a walk in town.

It wasn’t until he reached the train station, that he saw the man he needed.

Peter was stood there, waiting for the train to arrive.

He’d decided it was time for him to leave.

All this time, he was just hurting people, using them for power.

But he never thought it’d be y/n who got hurt because of him.

He realized, no one would want him here. There was nothing left.

So, with his bag packed by his side, he waited for the train.

This was what he needed to do.

Once he left, he knew there was no coming back to this place.

It was time to move on. Move on from all of the pain and disappointment he had caused.

The train finally arrived, the doors open, waiting for him to step in.

He couldn’t help but feel a pain in his heart.

All his life, he’d never been good enough. But with y/n, he was made to feel perfect. Wanted. Loved.

But now, he was about to take the last step. Leave it all behind. Leave y/n behind.

Before he could take it however, he felt a hand wrap around his own.

He looked to his side, y/n smiling at him, tears in his eyes.

“You can’t leave without me”, he whispered, leaning his head on Peter’s broad shoulder.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but y/n just dragged him onto the train.

Y/n could worry about his belongings later.

Right now, he needed to be with the man he loved. 

His entire world was Peter, and despite what had happened, there was no way he could lose that.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
